truth or dare loveangel style
by Bad luck angel6624
Summary: A very common show that everybody is bored off i think. well you better take those words and eat it up cause this will make you cry for little ferby rated T cause of jealousy and a bit violence. any kind of pairings you can think of.
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey people the names loveangel1221 but you could call me kel okay? And there are tons of surprises that are awaiting you (evil laugh) anyway please welcome the stars of the show. They are Phineas, Ferb and Candace Flynn Fletcher, Linda Flynn, Lawrence Fletcher, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Perry the platypus, Vanessa and Heinz Doofenshmirtz, major Francis monogram, Buford van Stomm, Baljeet Rai, Stacy Hirano, Jeremy Johnson and Django brown also with us there is Adyson Sweetwater, Ginger and Gretchen.

*Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Linda, Lawrence, Vanessa, Heinz, Gretchen, Ginger, Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy, Stacy, Django, Candace, Perry, Adyson and monogram entered the stage*

Me: hey guys glad you could make an appearance and I'm gonna need a bigger stage. Anyway let's begin the rules are pretty simple this dial behind me will tell us who starts first then I will ask you 'truth or dare'. After you finished your truth or dare you get to pick who you want me to ask next is everything crystal clear?

Everyone: yeah

Me: great now I will ask my assistant and also my OC, Roxanne, to spin the dial.

Roxanne: ok sir.

*and she went and give the dial one hard spin and after a few minutes the dial stops and the arrow is pointing at Phineas' face*

Me: okay so Phineas will start us off so Phineas? Truth or dare?

Phineas: hmmm truth then

Me: ok. What do you think off Isabella?

Phineas: well she is the best friend a guy can ask for and is the cutest of the fireside girls because she shorted out the cute tracker.

Isabella and the three fireside girls: aaaaaawwwwwwwwww

Me: okay pick the next person for the questions.

Phineas: oh yeah almost forgot um Candace?

Me: okay so Candace truth or dare?

Candace: dare

Me: I dare you to recreate Phineas and Ferb's inventions

Candace: you have got to be kidding me?

Me: no, no I'm not.

Candace: I think I have got it!

*Candace went backstage and created an anti-gravity machine?*

Me: okay the anti-gravity fun launcher?

Candace: no it's another anti-gravity device that made me float in midair when Jeremy came over to my house for brunch.

Me: okay good choice? so pick the next person please?

Candace: Isabella

Me: okay Isabella truth or dare?

Isabella: truth

Me: do you have a crush on someone?

*Isabella blush*

Isabella: what no… I mean yes, I mean yea

Me: so who is it?

Isabella: that is classified

Me: okay, okay clam down and pick the next person please?

Isabella: Vanessa

Me: okay Vanessa truth or dare?

Vanessa: dare

*evil laugh*

Me: I mean okay and your dare is to punch your dad in the face.

Heinz: WHAT!

Vanessa: um okay?

*Vanessa walked over to Heinz and raised her fist*

Heinz: WAIT Vanessa honey don't you even dare.

Vanessa: sorry dad I have to or do you want me to have a penalty?

*Heinz grumbled*

Heinz: fine.

*Vanessa raised her fist and lunge it towards his face and it made contact*

Heinz: OW. Why does everyone aim for the nose?

*Perry puts on his translator*

Perry: cause we feel like it.

Me: okay guys break it up! Vanessa please choose the next person for the questions.

Vanessa: whatever. Perry I guess.

*evil laugh*

Me: urrrrrr (cough) okay Perry truth or dare?

Perry: hmmm. Dare

Me: okay I dare you to date Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. And before you ask we will turn you human first then you can date her and we already tied Heinz to a chair.

*shows Heinz sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back*

Me: man I am good okay let's go and turn you human with the species switcher I suddenly have, don't know where I got that thing? Oh well.

*Perry steps on the platform of the species switcher and the doors on it shut's Perry inside.*

Me: ready Perry?

Perry: like I had a choice.

*I pushed the button of the machine and tossed an evil laugh while everyone stares at me.*

Me: what?

Everyone: nothing just that you're crazy.

Me: HEY!

*DING*

Me: oh the machine is done.

*I went to the machine and opened the door and everyone (except Vanessa) was jealous that he was better looking than them*

Me: wow I never knew he would be so hot or else I would have changed him before hand.

Vanessa: hey hot stuff…. Okay who wanted me to say it in a flirty voice?

*I raised my hand*

Perry: yeah…..let's just get this dare over with.

Me: oh I forgot to tell you that you only date her until tomorrow or the day after. I just want to see Ferb jealous that his pet had taken his girl on a date.

Perry: WAIT WHAT?

Ferb: you are so GOING DOWN!

Phineas: you sound just like Candace.

Candace: HEY STANDING RIGHT HERE!

*BUZZ BUZZ *

Me: and that's my cue to stop the show and run for my life. Please send truth and dares but mostly truths I've got tons of dares (evil laugh) Kay bye.

*Ferb starts chasing me*

Ferb: YOU ARE SO DEAD!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey*pant* we're back and I finally have Ferb out of my hair literally.

Phineas: so….where is he?

Me: over there on the chair next to Heinz all tied and glued up.

Ferb: you know you're still dead when I get out of this trap.

Me: Which will take you….. Five years.

Phineas: really that long?

Me: don't know guess we'll see. Anyway let's continue with the show let's check up on Perry and Vanessa.

*all of us turned to the monitor in the middle of the stage.*

Screen Perry: this has to be the worst dare I have ever heard.

Screen Vanessa: I know right?

Screen Perry: and now Ferb is jealous of me because I stole the apple of his eyes.

Screen Vanessa: Ferb? Jealous? Apple of his eyes?

Screen Perry: oh yeah he hasn't confessed to you yet. Damn.

Screen Vanessa: so what you're trying to say is that Ferb likes me?

Screen Perry: yeah pretty much.

Screen Vanessa: well then. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is out! Peace!

Screen Perry: well better get back to the show and plan a funeral when Ferb knows I told her his secret.

*monitor went black*

Me: well that was… intriguing and now I currently have a dare from a guy named leaporadlover1002. The dare was that he wants me to turn into a platypus. And I didn't even know I was a part of it… oh well.

Perry: I wonder what you'll look like as a Platypus.

Me: guess we'll see… and when did you get here?

Perry: hovercraft.

Me: okay.

*I step into the machine and the door closed*

Me: Hit it Phineas!

Phineas: roger that.

*Phineas pressed the button and the machine started up and hit me and I walk out as a platypus.*

Me: wow. I look cute as a platypus.

Perry: no way! I was way cuter then you when I was a platypus.

Me: yeah but you look hot as a human.

Perry: really? I do?

Me: ever look in a mirror bro?

Perry: no, no I've not

Me: anyway let's go on and Perry, please choose the next person for the dare.

Perry: Hm that's a hard one… Stacy?

Me: okay Stacy truth or dare?

Stacy: dare me bro!

Me: okay I dare you to slap Candace and take Phineas home with you and make him treat you as his sister!

Stacy: oh no. you did not just tell me to slap my best friend and hold his brother on some ransom.

Me: yes, yes I did.

Stacy: fine let's get this over with…

*Stacy goes up to Candace and slapped her hard on the face*

Candace: OW….STACY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Stacy: you know? I actually like this dare.

*then Stacy goes and kidnapped Phineas*

Phineas: AHHHHH! CANDACE SAVE ME!

Candace: OH NO YOU DIDN'T

*Candace does a back flip and knocked Stacy out cold*

Candace: oh my gosh look what you made me do?

Me: I didn't do anything you made yourself do it.

Candace: when that buzzer goes off you are so BUSTED!

Phineas: yeah and that I could have been killed.

Me: you do realize it's just Stacy right.

Candace and Phineas: yeah but…but…but…but…. Oh I give up

Me: you guys forgot to say jinx.

Candace and Phineas: WHO CARES?

*Stacy comes around*

Stacy: what just happened?

Me: nothing just Candace gave you a kick and knocked out.

Stacy: WHAT?

Me: anyway who do you want pick next for the questions?

Stacy: Jeremy.

Me: Hm this seems interesting… Jeremy truth or dare?

Jeremy: dare

Me: I dare you to use a cheesy pick up line on Candace

Jeremy: okay…. Hey beautiful did that hurt?

Candace: did what hurt?

Jeremy: when you drop from heaven. *wink*

Candace: *blush* oh Jeremy, please.

Me: ok too much of mushy moment and I'm the love angel here, Anyway who do you pick next Jeremy?

Jeremy: Phineas

Me: okay Phineas truth or dare?

Phineas: dare

Me: (evil laugh) Ur…. I mean okay cool. So I dare you to kiss Isabella (whisper to Phineas: on the lips)

Phineas:*blushes hard but walks up to Isabella and grabs her shoulders* um Isabella there's something I wanted to say but couldn't so….. Here. *Phineas and Isabella kissed*

Isabella: *Gasp* Phineas! You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment.

Phineas: really how long?

Ferb: you really don't want to know.

Me: yea and besides we have to continue with the show so who do you pick next, Phineas?

Phineas: Adyson.

Me: okay Adyson truth or dare?

Adyson: truth.

Me: is it true that you like Buford?

Adyson: WHAT WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?

Me: cause you have a look that's somewhat dreamy at Buford.

Isabella: yea Adyson you do have that look on you when you look at him.

Adyson: so you're on his side now?

Me: just say it I'm getting older by the minute.

Unknown voice: you are old idiot.

Me: Ni zei shou ni ju zi ah? (Singlish: you saying yourself ah?)

Unknown voice: Ni gen wo jui shi ba! (Singlish: go and die la!)

Me: Hei mei shi leh. (Singlish: Haven't die yet leh.)

Unknown voice: …..

Me: HA! I WIN!

Isabella: who was that?

Me: no one you should be concerned about, so anyway fess up Adyson.

Adyson: okay, okay I do a little bit.

Me: finally, okay who do you chose next?

Adyson: how about Baljeet?

Me: nice choice Adyson. Okay Baljeet (evil snicker) truth or dare?

Baljeet: there goes a pair of underpants and dare if you please?

Me: (evil laugh) I mean…. Um…..cool and here's your dare, you have to find that "unknown voice" and tear him or her right to the core and slap Buford after that.

Baljeet: really?

Me: do it before I find a misthi and have her act all flirty on you.

Baljeet: okay, okay I'm going geez!

*Baljeet went to find that unknown voice and began to beat it up and came back out to slap Buford hard on the cheek*

Buford: you know you're going to get a big wedgie and a swirly right?

Baljeet: (Glup)

*BUZZ BUZZ*

Me: and there goes the buzzer for us to end the show and for me to be killed by Buford, Phineas, Candace and that bloody idiotic "unknown voice" whom I bet is my sis trying to irritate me so anyway please read and review and sent truth and dares. Loveangel1221 is out PEACE!

Phineas, Buford and Candace: GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A -!

Me: OI LANGUGE!

Phineas: BUFORD GET FERB OUT OF THAT BLOODY FREAKIN' CHAIR AND TELL HIM TO HELP ME AND CANDACE TO KILL THIS GUY!

Buford: ON IT DUDE!

Me: this is so not going to end well for me and please note if I don't come back I will be haunting you.(evil laugh)


End file.
